Duchy nie umierają
by Blackisz
Summary: Gdy człowiek wybrał genocide całe podziemie zatrzęsło się w posadach czekając na najgorsze


**[Duchy nie umierają]**

* * *

 **Warning:** **Udało mi się nabazgrać drugą część, mam nadzieję że też wam przypadnie do gustu :D Można to traktować jako kolejną część / sequel do „Roboty nie płaczą" albo też zupełnie oddzielny twór. Jeszcze chciałabym wyjaśnić, że nie tłumaczyłam zwrotów „genocide" jak i „pacifist" bo polskie odpowiedniki po prostu mi się nie podobają i tak każdy wie o co chodzi xD Nie wiem czy coś jeszcze pojawi się z Undertale, co prawda mam jeszcze kilka pomysłów, ale brak czasu robi swoje. Mam jeszcze mnóstwo pozycji z których chciałabym coś napisać i wychodzi jak wychodzi x'''D Przedłuż ktoś dobę do czterdziestu ośmiu godzin, będę wdzięczna~**

* * *

Człowiek wybrał genocide.

Pierwszy błąd.

Całe podziemie wstrzymało oddech, przy okazji niemal krztusząc się dławiącym zapachem zbliżającego się końca. Wszystko drżało, odliczając człowiecze kroki, których odgłos subtelnie prześlizgiwał się pomiędzy murami. Dźwięk delikatny, a zarazem na tyle głośny, aby mógł wstrząsnąć ich ograniczonym światem. Powietrze zgęstniało, słodko – metaliczny zapach krwi drapał w gardło, a słone krople potu wymieszały się ze łzami beztrosko skapującymi z szeroko otwartych oczu.

Drugi błąd.

Napstablook gdy tylko ujrzał coraz szybciej zbliżającą się postać, nie mógł powstrzymać wręcz przytłaczającego smutku. Nie, żeby to było coś co nie zdarzało mu się niemal co chwilę, jednak tym razem to odczucie sprawiało mu niemal fizyczny ból, co samo w sobie stawało się irracjonalne. Instynktownie zamknął powieki, udając że śpi licząc na to, że tajemnicza osoba zostawi go w spokoju.

Trzeci błąd.

Pobożne życzenie się nie spełniło, musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz z zalążkiem potwora, który rzucił się na niego niemal od razu z chorym błyskiem w oku. Nie wiedział co takiego zrobił temu człowiekowi, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał narobić sobie wrogów. Z grzeczności przyjmował wszystkie ciosy z niepokojem obserwując coraz większy uśmieszek wykrzywiający wąskie wargi jego przeciwnika. Przestraszyło go to na tyle, że postanowił się jak najszybciej ulotnić, tłumacząc naprędce, że przecież duchów nie da się zabić i przez to dalsza walka nie ma sensu.

Czwarty błąd.

Podświadomie wiedział, że powinien zostać i powstrzymać człowieka zanim ten skrzywdzi inne, bliskie mu osoby. Przecież nie dało się go uśmiercić , powinien chociaż spróbować walczyć, albo przynajmniej polecieć i ostrzec wszystkich przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Ale czy na pewno miał do tego prawo? Wrodzony introwertyzm kazał mu się trzymać z dala od problemów. Tak będzie lepiej, przecież tak naprawdę nikt go nie potrzebował. Inni dadzą sobie spokojnie radę sami – wszak nie był silny i szybko się zniechęcał. Pewnie jedynie narobiłby innym osobom większych kłopotów. Tak będzie lepiej.

Piąty błąd.

Toriel rozcięto. Miała za miękkie serce. Papyrusa skrócono o głowę. Za bardzo wierzył w swoją wspaniałość i ufał człowiekowi do końca. Undyne roztopiła się w ferworze walki. To jeszcze nic nie znaczy, może po prostu przeliczyła się z własnymi umiejętnościami, takie rzeczy zdarzają się nawet najlepszym. Muffet również umarła pozostawiając swoje ukochane pająki zdane na łaskę losu. Im więcej człowiek popełnił morderstw tym większy uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy. Nieprzerwanie brnął do przodu coraz szybciej zbliżając się do Mettatona. W tym momencie Napstablook po raz pierwszy przekonał się co to znaczy niekontrolowanie płakać nie ze wszechogarniającego smutku, ale ze strachu.

Szósty błąd.

Jego kuzyn wyglądał wspaniale. Umocnione ubranie, jedna ręka zamieniona na działo i majestatyczne skrzydła zrobione z lasera - dopieszczona przez Alphys wersja była wręcz stworzona do walki. Prezentował się naprawdę niesamowicie, od samego patrzenia na niego przez ekran telewizora stał się spokojniejszy. Pomimo, że prawie wszyscy zostali ewakuowani z Podziemia to Mettaton nadal emitował swój program. Ucieszyło go to, dzięki temu mógł teraz oglądać jego kolejną, zwycięską walkę, bo przecież człowiek w życiu nie będzie w stanie go pokonać.

Siódmy błąd.

Mettaton padł po jednym, celnym uderzeniu. Dosłownie wybuchł, a jego części zostały porozrzucane po całym pomieszczeniu z charakterystycznym odgłosem miażdżonego metalu. Napstablook zastygł w bezruchu, nie potrafiąc przyjąć do wiadomości tego co właśnie zobaczył.

Nawet oddalające się plecy człowieka i złowieszczy rechot nie był w stanie wyrwać go z otępienia.

Ale jak to… to koniec?

Niech ktoś szybko go pozbiera i z powrotem złoży do kupy! Alphys! Gdzie jest Alphys?! Niech mu pomoże!

Ale nikt nie przyszedł.

Mettatona nie można było przecież uśmiercić! Nie można! Nie można. Nie… można? Co? Można?

Jeśli on naprawdę nie żyje to on też nie chciał. Bez niego był jeszcze bardziej wybrakowany niż zazwyczaj. To tak jakby ktoś pozbawił go połowy ciała, którego i tak nie posiadał. Nie potrafiłby dalej funkcjonować z myślą, że jego drogiego kuzyna już nie ma. Prawda, odszedł od niego, aby spełnić swoje marzenie, ale Napstablook nie winił go za to. Chciał, aby udało mu się spełnić marzenie. Świadomość, że żyje i ma się dobrze wystarczała. Ale teraz, co niby miał zrobić? Nie było już nikogo na kim by mu zależało. Czy niemal paraliżujący ból mógł w końcu zniknąć? Już i tak był pusty w środku. Dlaczego człowiek nie mógł pozbyć się również jego na samym początku? Na pewno cierpiałby wtedy o wiele mniej niż teraz.

Podświadomie znał odpowiedź.

Ah, no tak.

Próbował bezskutecznie zapomnieć o ważnej rzeczy.

Roboty można było zabić.

Duchy już nie.


End file.
